The connecting of endpoints associated with a session conventionally involves participants from each endpoint manually connecting and initiating AV and/or data streams. Participants from each endpoint typically estimate when participants are ready to begin the session and manually configure equipment from the endpoints at the beginning of the session resulting in lost time and unexpected initiation of the session.